


Happiness is a Warm Gun

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.<br/>What draws Sherlock to John is a need to understand himself.</p><p>Four linked drabbles. <br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/gifts).



> .  
> Written for Severinne, who asked for Sherlock/John and gave me the prompt: _Sherlock likes that John comes with his own gun._  
> .

.

Upon first introduction he’d known everything there was to know about John Watson. John, like a depressingly large percentage of the population, fit neatly in to several easily labelled categories, immediately determined, immediately dismissed. Sherlock couldn’t afford to store useless information. No, he labelled, dismissed and estimated that John would be looking for a new flat in six weeks, three days. After a second sweeping look, noting the current length of John’s hair, he’d revised his estimate to six weeks, two days. Happily, that meant at least another five weeks before mummy would make Mycroft find him a new keeper.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

At first, John’s vocal appreciation of Sherlock’s conspicuously superior mental acuity had been flattering. It certainly made a nice change from the Neanderthals of the Yard, who should have, by rights, been worshipping him. Instead, they regarded him at best as a recalcitrant child and at worst as if he kept a sharp knife and a map of Whitechapel in his pockets. He’d been surprised at the depth of his disappointment when he’d realized that John was sexually attracted to him. Sherlock’s looks were of no importance, a mere accident of genetics, unlike his astonishing intellect, honed with Herculean devotion.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

At fourteen, Sherlock had been labelled a high functioning sociopath. After researching it extensively, he’d deemed it accurate. While the opinion of Donovan and Anderson counted for nothing, there had frankly been days where he’d pondered to what depths of depravity boredom might sink him.

Then John had executed the cabbie with unerring skill and without hesitation. John was a soldier, but he was also a doctor, and the only moral man he knew other than Lestrade. Yet John had no qualms about his actions, no need to see them condoned and no fears that he might become a monster.

 

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Sherlock determined that, given his need to understand the boundaries of John’s situational morality and to apply them for himself, John’s loyalty must be secured. Given John’s attraction to him, sex seemed the most obvious way to do so. Seduction had been predictably easy but surprisingly gratifying, even more so with repetition. John was not humourless, not cretinous, not ungenerous and not unattractive despite his hideous taste in clothes. John believed love kept them together. Sherlock knew it was only logical.

Sherlock rather liked that John had come with his own gun. Without it, Sherlock might never have understood himself.

 

.


End file.
